Godzilla's Muse
by cristaadams2
Summary: Godzilla was turned HUMAN after a successful procedure without the military's permission. Now that Godzilla's successfully turned into a human with the help of a good scientist, who dies after being ambushed, Amanda accidentally finds him. She's forced to take care of Godzilla at home without getting caught.
1. Chapter 1: What Had To Be Done

**Dedicated to Azura, as requested. This fanfiction is based on a little bit of research I did on Godzilla and tried to make it my own based on**  
**some requests and preferences Azura made. I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you!**

* * *

"He is tired, Jack. Hell, he wasn't even made to be like this." Margaret argued, her palm against the large creature lying on the ground. It was exhausted after its battle with King Ghidora, but fortunately won against it.

"The creature lost a lot of blood, yes, but it does not mean that Godzilla is done saving us all." Jack frustratingly defended, clutching the phone in his hand which he was ready to use. Just one tap of a finger and a text that would cease the procedure could reach a top lab in Europe, calling quits on what had to be done.

"How do you know even know that? Did the creature talk to you, Jack? Did he?"

"And stop calling it 'He', Margaret. You're already forming an attachment towards it. It's not your son." Jack snapped, making Margaret pause. Then, he shook his head, "Listen. You cannot let these scientists bring him to Europe for a stupid procedure."

"He needs this."

"You are going to take a risk. If it doesn't work, Japan is losing its prime defender."

Margaret scoffed then turned around at the words. Jack knew she was probably cursing at him inside her head, but he had to ask anyway.

"What?" Jack frowned,

The doctor turned around and shook her head at the other doctor, eager to keep the large creature in Tokyo for a selfish reason, "You don't get to call the shots, Jack. Our chief is dead, but that doesn't make you the decision maker. Neither does it make me. But what we can do is make a decision that's best for this creature. This creature who saved millions of lives. Can't we give this to him as a thank you?"

Jack sneered, "Turn it into human as a 'thank you'? Can you hear yourself?"

"Look, Nakamura even said it was the only way to lessen its health risk. If Godzilla is successfully turned into human, he won't have to radiate so much nuclear radiation-which is what you must have forgotten to be dangerous!"

Jack remained silent, rethinking everything. And Margaret continued, her hand back on the creature's cold skin, "Think about it. We can't keep him as an other for too long."

"You're saying that like the goddamn monster has feelings, let alone a consciousness."

Margaret ran up in front of Jack, "Godzilla has. I don't know if you forgot but he saved you. And me. If he didn't save me, I wouldn't be coming home to meet my daughter on Saturday, Jack. So please. Just-"

Jack couldn't resist. She was right. But even then, it was a completely difficult decision to make. What made it even difficult was that the creature could not speak for himself. But it seemed that Margaret, the second chief of scientists, was convinced that it would help the creature to be treated better. She did care for Godzilla because of its kindness and she knew it was capable of so much more if it weren't treated like a weapon.

When Margaret heard of another chance to revive the creature's health and good being, she knew she had to go with it. It would upset the chief of military, but it was worth a risk. "Who would want to be treated as a weapon or an object anyway?" she asked herself. So she planned it with Dr. Nakamura, another leading scientist. They managed to sneak Godzilla in a military ship off to Europe.

Margaret told the new chief of command that Godzilla was to be taken care of. But never did she mention the plan to morph the creature into a much more familiar being.

* * *

A month later, Margaret sat in the lab, overseeing through a glass window the large creature. It was still lying on the metal ground, helpless. It costed so much trying to save the world from another powerful monster. But that ended now, she thought.

As she worked for the government and seeing Godzilla fight for their life for years, it was about time Margaret stood up for the creature since no one had the heart to do so. She knew she would do it if it were anyone. But she also hoped that someone did the same for her late son. The thought almost made Margaret tear up but her phone began to ring. She slid it out of her pocket and checked: Amanda, her daughter, was calling again.

She knew she had to answer it or her daughter would know that something was up.

"Hey, Mandy." Marge tried to lift her voice as she went out of the lab and into the hallway,

"Hey mom, I'm in the cafe already. Where are you?" Amanda quickly answered,

Marge had almost forgotten that they were to meet for dinner. It was hard to decline her daughter's requests and it was not only because her daughter was persistent, strong-willed, and stubborn, but because she had always been a mother that loved to be around her daughter. Marge thought that she was lucky enough to have Amanda in her life after losing her eldest son when he was just fifteen. So, even while working, Marge couldn't keep her daughter away. Amanda was currently a freelance writer and had all the time in her hands to accompany her mother who had an experimental project in Europe for a whole month. Amanda insisted that it would be a wonderful experience, while Marge thought it would be dangerous. Not because Godzilla might let loose but because her secrets would be.

Margaret promised she would tell her daughter, but it was not the perfect time, she thought.

"Oh, right, I'm almost done, alright honey?"

"Alright, well, I'll be right here where we planned. I'll have a coffee first, though! I heard they serve really good espressos." She chuckled on the phone, making Margaret smile.

"See you in a while, honey."

"See you, Mom."

Right after Margaret slid her phone back in her pocket, the red light came on. She hurried back inside the lab and found out that the procedure was about to start. It was to commence on Dr. Nakamura's call. But before he signaled for it to start, he glanced at Margaret and nodded. She trusted Nakamura's procedures and knew all would be well.

Then, it began.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ultimate Sacrifice

She is definitely lying! I know for a fact because Mom couldn't even look at me straight in the eye and she would always reach for her cup of coffee. Mom would take a sip, then she would glance back at me. That's how I knew.

That's how I knew she was working for something extremely sketchy. A science experiment that was underground or something like that. I find it cool, but terrifying all at the same time. Of course, who would want their mother in danger? I wouldn't. She's all I have. Sure, I live independently, but knowing that my mother would always be there to listen to me during my occasional emergency calls, I felt relief.

I had known for a long time that she was that brilliant-to be part of some big science project that sorta involves big conglomerates or some shit. But I didn't know it was something worth more. Something more dangerous.

If she didn't leave her wallet on the table the night before I flew out of Europe, I wouldn't have known. I would have had regrets. But it happened and there I was, trying struggling to get to locate my mother's office.

It was a struggle because first, the address she gave me was a half lie. Yes, she did work in some building. But her job wasn't exactly inside that building. And second, it was hard to keep up trying to follow my mother without a keycard.

Getting in some secret lab that didn't expect any visitors was really difficult.

But again, it was as if fate wanted me to follow her.

By the time I arrived at the building, there were seemingly suspicious black SUVs surrounding one area. I told myself that maybe it was really just there, but something inside me ticked. I had the walk through a security metal detector the moment I stepped in before I was greeted by an actual person who wore a poker face so well. She, with her slick-tied bun, did not bother to look at me and just turned her head to the side to glance at some monitor. I was hoping she spoke english when-

"Apologies, but the company cannot accommodate visitors and or applicants today."

"Oh, I'm just here to return-"

"As mentioned, the company cannot accommodate anyone as of the moment. We are closed due to-"

"-Is that why there are big SUVs outside?"

She did not answer me because I continued with another question,

"Is everything alright? My mom works here and she left her wallet. And I really-"

"If you wish to contact anyone, please contact them on your own. We cannot accommodate anyone as of the moment." She repeated sternly. I couldn't respond as I was suddenly startled by doors being barged in by men in suits, running towards another hall.

My heart began to pound. Something was not right. Even my mother wasn't acting normal when we saw each other just hours ago. She seemed too tense. She wasn't too focused that she even left her wallet and I already felt like something was up.

I tried to walk towards the happening but the banging and the loud footsteps of running men were making me even more nervous. So, instead, I fished for my phone in my bag and tried to call Mom. But her phone was unattended. It was probably turned off.

I looked around and saw that some of them, probably employees of the company too, were a little fazed at the situation. So while the buzz of the crowd grew, I snuck my way through the exit doors. It was stairs that led two ways. I was going to head upstairs when I heard the echoes of men shouting in English, "They're downstairs! Hawthorne and Nakamura are in the bridging tunnel!"

Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline waved over my whole body, pulling me downstairs. I began to descend the stairs, running for what seemed to be a doorway to a bridging tunnel.

I could have sworn fate was bringing me to it.

There was a hallway with two paths. Lights flickered and the echoes came louder. I randomly chose one and as I ran towards nowhere, hoping to find my mother, I stopped in the midst of my tracks. A towering figure of a man wobbled his way towards me. I was scared. Was it a zombie? Was there a zombie outbreak? Was my mother in charge of it? Did she know?

I couldn't move until I realized the man was just a few steps away from me. When he moved again for the last time, he paused while his eyes fluttered. Then, he fell right in front of me, revealing a long, scaly tale that resembled a reptile's. I couldn't believe my eyes at the first few seconds. I stared at him.

It was not fear, it was more of awe.

I was right. My mother was working on something big. Beads of sweat and a cold sensation ran through my body all at once.

"Mandy!" a scream made me look up front. My mother, in a dirty white lab gown hurried towards me. But when she came closer, she leaned down to touch the man with the tail. Then, she glanced back up at me, worry etched on her face. "You have to get out of here right now."

"Mom what the hell are you talking about-come with me!"

"You have to leave with him, right now! No questions asked!"

Suddenly, a brief flash of memory had stopped me from responding to her screams. A memory of us in the hospital halls, running for my brother's life. The words echoed through my head and out of my ears. No questions asked. Involuntarily, I nodded.

My mother grabbed my hands and directed it towards the man with the scaly tail. And involuntarily, I grabbed him and pulled him towards the exit door and outside. There was a car running. My mother had somehow planned this.

"You have to go. If I go with you, they'll look for me."

"You have to tell me what's going on," My voice shook. I may be an obedient child but I was stubborn when it came to answers.

She nodded, her eyes welling up as well. I was suddenly aware of the alarms blasting through the halls and the sweat running down my body in a split second when we paused.

"My notebook in the hotel. Inside the lower vent. Take it and run where it leads you." She said shoving her keycard inside my pocket, "Go! Whatever happens, go!" Mom pushed me, making me land on the man again. Whatever and whoever he was, it mattered to her. I grabbed him and tried with all my might to carry his heavy body into the van. I clambered inside and glanced at my mother at the door.

"Mom you can still g-"

She shook her head, "Go!"

I started the car and then I heard gun shots.

* * *

The rest that I remembered was sobbing while I clutched the steering wheel. Then, running inside the hotel room and trying to find the notebook. And then, speeding away. I remembered reading the note that said, "Meet John at the helipad" and some numbers beside it. It took me some time to figure out what the hell it was. I tried to call it, thinking it was a phone number in European code. Then thought I was stupid when I realized they were coordinates. I slipped out my phone and began googling the shit out of the location, while my hands were still shaking.

I paused for a while to close my eyes and breathe in and out.

But then I heard a muffled moan behind me. The man wasn't entirely in good shape.

I turned around to check he wasn't about to jump me and was relieved to see that he was still lying on his stomach. His tail glistened under the streetlight and I couldn't help but stare at it.

"What are you?" I mumbled.

* * *

I finally figured out the coordinates and arrived at the helipad before it was too late. A man in his 40s slowly walked towards the car and squinted at the sight of me. He seemed bothered that he had not seen me before and it had me worried even more thinking about his reaction when he saw what I had in the back seat.

I held out my hands and shouted, "My mom asked me to go here," I tried my best not to stutter but my voice shook too much,

This made him pause to observe and listen,

"I have-there's-there's someone in the backseat."

Then, John's facial expression changed. He seemed...lax. He nodded once, "Take your bags inside."

He started to walk towards the backseat door and I had to watch, waiting if he knew anything about it. And he did, of course. He sighed before trying to carry the man and dragging him towards the helicopter.

"What is going on?" My voice shook again and he was refusing to speak, pretending to be preoccupied with keeping the man with the tail buckled up. I repeated my question but he stayed silent.

"Hey, listen! My mother is dead because of all this. Alright? I need to understand what the fuck is happening." My eyes began to well up again.

John stopped carrying my bags out of the car then glanced at me. "I'll tell you everything when we're on the air, alright?"

"No, you're telling me right now."

"Do you want your mother's efforts wasted because of this? If not, just get in the chopper and strap yourself in."

He brought my luggage into the chopper. "You want answers? Get in."


	3. Chapter 3: House on the Hill

I fell asleep despite the loud chuffing of the helicopter blades. I slept for too long. We left at nighttime and arrived, surprisingly, at noon. I couldn't even tell if it was the next day or more. We arrived at the most unexpected place: in front of the ocean.

My sleep was peaceful until I opened my eyes to a bright light shining in front of my face and a heat that made me sweat in my gray sweater. When I turned to look in front of me, I saw the scaly tail of the guy. He was lying on the helicopter floor, still asleep. I stared at his glistening tail despite its dark scales. If I stood a few feet away from it, I would mistake his tail as jewels.

The door slid open making an unbearable sound, revealing the man my mother trusted to help us flee. He looked at me with a stern expression on his face, but his eyes seemed tired.

"We're here."

I unstrapped myself and jumped down. I looked around and realized the helipad was positioned on top of a cliff. I looked at him, "Where exactly is 'here'?"

John's lips quirked up once. It was the first time I saw him try to smile, "North Carolina."

"What are we doing in North Carolina?"

"Walk down the path and it will lead you to your house." He said while walking and gesturing to some men that rode with us to take the man with the tail. They carried him. I ran to walk up to John, "My house? What are you talking about?"

He wouldn't answer me so I reached for his shoulder, making him turn to me, which he seemed not to appreciate.

"You said you were going to give me answers."

But before he could speak, the man with the tail woke up, groaning in between two men carrying him. He looked around and freaked out. But he seemed too tired to fight them off and he fainted once again.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked John, angry that he had been avoiding my questions. But he knew I was persistent, "Who is he?"

"That's Godzilla."

But that was enough to shut me up for a few seconds.

* * *

I stared out the glass door, watching the waves lapping in the ocean. The ocean view was vast and beautiful, I could see it from the dining area. But the house seemed far from the beach. The house was located on top of a hill. It overlooked the ocean. It scared me. It's vastness scared me. It scared me more than John's story about how Godzilla came to be a man and was lying on a bed at the top floor of the house. I understood everything. It was easy to understand and put the pieces together because I knew my mother's work...well some of it. It was enough to help me figure out what she had been doing for years.

Heroic, that's what I'd like to think of my mother. That's what John told me as well. He said she was a genius and a hero. Big compliments. But it did not make me feel any better. It did not make me feel sad even. I just felt empty. I wasn't sure how to feel.

John knew this. But he kept talking because he knew I wanted answers. Even though I did not look him in the eye, he kept telling me everything.

"So are you leaving me here with him?"

"Just for the night. I'm sending a group the next day to take him to a lab."

That was what he promised. I didn't really mind.

I guess being alone would be better than sharing the house with armed men I never met, I thought.

"What am I going to do when he wakes up?"

"He's not going to bite. He's human." He joked, "We briefed him as well."

"What-he's awake?"

John stood up when I stood as well, "Don't worry. He's saner than you think."

"Is that why I heard loud thumps coming from upstairs?"

He sighed, "We just had a misunderstanding." He shook his head, "Look, we don't have a choice. I understand you don't want to be anywhere near him but this is the best and only place we can put him for now."

"Whatever," I gave up. What could possibly go wrong? The image of my mother shouting and telling me to save the man with the tail flashed in my head. I guess she wanted me to save him for a reason. I walked away and made my way to my room and shut the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door, breathed out, and stared at the unfamiliar bedroom. Then, my knees buckled and I was sobbing.

* * *

All I could remember was that I was sobbing for a long while and blacked out. I was so tired that I fell asleep on the floor and didn't even make it to the bed. When I woke up and lied on the bed, it didn't feel comfortable. It felt too cold and empty. I wanted my mother. I sobbed again, my face wet with tears that I couldn't control. Then, I blacked out again.

And then I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. I jolted from the bed, panting, my heart pounding. Then, I glanced at the door, contemplating whether to go out or not. I didn't know what to do. John promised the man with the tail-Godzilla-was harmless. But the sound outside the door had me worried. He must have thrown another tantrum, I thought. Another broken glass shattered, making me jump. I stood in front of the door, preparing myself to open it. He might be fighting with one of the armed men, I wondered. What if I get caught in a crossfire?

It wasn't a good way to go.

But I had to see what was happening to know if I should run. I turned around and ran to the window to check if there was a way out. My view was a cliff again. There was no easy exit but it could be good enough if I ever had to.

I ran to the door, my hands shaking. I held the door handle.

Then, I pulled the door open. There was no one. I walked out and ran to the kitchen and saw a man with wide eyes, carrying bags of chips in his arms and a piece of chicken hanging in his mouth. There were pans and shattered glass around the floor. He paused, staring at me, as if dumbfounded that there was someone else in the house. Then, he tried to move and his tail swept the remaining vase on the kitchen top, shattering it to pieces.


End file.
